1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combination floor structure, and more particularly to a combination floor structure that may have variations of various shapes, patterns or configuration.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional floor pad structure in accordance with the prior art is disclosed in the Taiwanese Patent Publication No. 371874, comprising multiple rectangular floor pads. Two adjacent sides of each of the floor pads are formed with multiple insertion recesses, and the other two adjacent sides of each of the floor pads are formed with multiple insertion blocks. Thus, the multiple floor pads may be combined with each other by engagement of the insertion blocks and the insertion recesses, thereby assembling the entire floor pad structure. However, the conventional floor pad structure only has simple and monotonous patterns or figures, thereby decreasing the aesthetic quality of the floor pad structure.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional floor pad structure.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a combination floor structure that may have variations of various shapes, patterns or configuration, thereby enhancing the aesthetic quality of the combination floor structure.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a combination floor structure that may be assembled easily, simply and rapidly.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a combination floor structure, comprising multiple main boards, and multiple connecting boards, wherein:
each of the main boards is a rectangular plate, and has four corners each formed with a recessed portion, the recessed portion has a central position protruded with a locking lug, the locking lug has a center formed with a locking recess; and
each of the connecting boards has an outer periphery formed with multiple connecting recesses each of which may allow insertion of the locking lug of the main board, so as to lock and position the locking lug of the main board, and each of the connecting recesses has a center protruded with a connecting lug that may be inserted into and locked in the locking recess of the main board.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.